


Go On, Bury Me

by VerdantMoth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: They don’t forget her the way she thought they would. Erica is surprised in the glowy field to hear the battle raging on. At first she is pleased by the way they howl at the moon; she is viciously excited at the anger she can feel radiating through the barrier of life and dead. She bares her teeth at souls that dare offer her passage over the bridge, and eventually they stop asking.





	Go On, Bury Me

**Author's Note:**

> G, for Gone

They don’t forget her the way she thought they would. Erica is surprised in the glowy field to hear the battle raging on. At first she is pleased by the way they howl at the moon; she is viciously excited at the anger she can feel radiating through the barrier of life and dead. She bares her teeth at souls that dare offer her passage over the bridge, and eventually they stop asking. 

“You’re gone from that world, Erica. You must leave them.”

“I will not abandon him.” Not for as long as he remembers her. She is no fool, nor is she selfish.

  
She does not wish to consume his every thought and she hopes one day he finds a new love. She hopes they all forget her some day, that they move on when their world is peaceful and bright. When all the wrongs they have suffered have been righted, and all of the bodies avenged. 

 

She cannot bear their grief though, the guilt that pours from her alpha like coffee down sleepless throats. She worries for her beta brother, who is losing his second family, bit by bit. She worries for her batman, rapidly losing his mind unbeknownst to those around him.    
  
She tries to reach out to him sometimes, to run her hand over his hair, to lean her head on his shoulders. 

 

“I forgive you, you know. For not noticing me at first. You did so well in the end. We would have been great friends.”

 

She aches most for the boy with dark skin. The boy whose eyes remind her of a forest right before the sun breaks the night. The boy who is gentle and soft spoken, who cares for the small and downtrodden. The boy who is strong and mighty, and whose shoulders once held her as she wept.

 

Sometimes she cries for her parents, who stare at the boy who comes over now, to mow their lawn and look at her pictures. She wishes she had told them how much he meant to her. She wishes she had, just once, bothered to tell him. 

 

When he is killed, her howl breaks the barrier, and she knows her alpha can feel it. She feels the guilt and the rage in him, but also something small, just for her. 

  
“It was not what I wished, but he is coming home to you.” She howls and howls until her tears grow lilacs in the glowing field she lives in now.

  
He is slow to come to her, slow to leave their alpha, their beta-brother. She hovers over his shoulder as he forgives an alpha who tried, who does not deserve the wrong that has happened to him. But the boy with forest eyes is coming home to her and she is bitterly pleased. 

He weeps against her, for the parents he left behind. For the alpha and the beta and the friends he was slowly making. 

 

“We are gone to them, my love. They’ll forget us soon.”

 

She smiles through her tears, shakes her head no. “Look, see how they honor us? With graves and tears? They’ll never forget us. Watch them avenge us.”

 

She leads him to the lilacs she grew and she lets him cry daffodils among them. “We are gone from them, but we will never really leave them. Small parts of us will always live in their world.”

 

She walks him to the veil where their friends and families plant bouquet around headstones.

 

“The spark will keep them alive year round, though he does not know it yet.”

 

She shows him the triskele their Alpha carved into the rock, and shows him the seeds the beta plants around the base. Lilacs and Daffodils, picked out by those who knew them best. 

 

He kisses her, once, and whispers. “They will join us when their time is come.”

 


End file.
